O Primeiro a Morrer
by HalfBloodHannah
Summary: Tenho um pressentimento que o Prongs vai ser o primeiro a morrer. Burro como és vais acabar por ser morto por um maníaco' Os Marauders reunem-se na sala comum e acabam por apostar na maneira como vão morrer.One-shot


**O Primeiro a Morrer**

_**Por: Half-Blood Hannah**_

**

* * *

**

Nota da autora: Espero que gostem do one-shot. É uma tradução de um one-shot que eu mesma escrevi em inglês logo que saiu o último livro. :D

**Obrigado por lerem, e, por favor, deixem review!!**

**Hannah**

* * *

- Tenho um pressentimento que o Prongs vai ser o primeiro a morrer.

- Ai sim? E pode-se o porquê desse pressentimento, génio?

- Não se vê logo? Burro como és vais acabar por ser morto por um maníaco qualquer!

Sirius baixou-se rapidamente quando uma almofada veio na sua direcção, acabando por cair ao seu lado. James voltou a sentar-se e Peter apenas riu dos dois amigos.

- Sabem que mais? O Padfoot tem razão! – ele declarou passado uns segundos, - Provavelmente também por causa da Lily.

Desta vez, Peter não foi rápido o suficiente e uma outra almofada atingiu-o em cheio na cara. James riu, acabando por contagiar os outros três ao mesmo tempo que um quarto rapaz, Remus, se sentava ao lado deles nos sofás da sala comum.

- Por causa da Lily o quê? – perguntou, abrindo um livro no seu colo.

- Eles dizem que eu vou ser o primeiro a morrer, - James esclareceu, - Por causa da Lily! E que vou ser morto por algum maníaco.

Remus olhou para os três amigos, sério durante uns minutos. Depois, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e riu.

- Muito bem. Deve ser a primeira coisa inteligente que esses dois dizem!

- Hey! – Sirius queixou-se, - Eu digo coisas inteligentes!

James encolheu os ombros. – Sim. E vai ser por essas "coisas inteligentes" que tu dizes que vais ser o segundo a morrer.

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha. – Não percebi.

- Por causa de alguma "coisa inteligente" que disseste a alguma rapariga quando lhe deste um fora. Ela vai matar-te. – Remus explicou, rindo junto com os outros Marauders da cara de cão abandonado de Sirius.

- Eu _não_ vou ser morto por uma rapariga! – ele disse por fim, - Elas amam-me!

- Sim, sim. Diz isso muitas vezes e pode ser que se torne verdade. – Peter disse.

Sirius amuou.

- Dizes isso agora. Mas tu vais ser o terceiro a morrer. Não vais ser capaz de viver sem nós dois, - ele disse, apontando para ele mesmo e para James, - Depois vais te arrepender do que me estás a dizer.

- Óptimo! – Remus exclamou, deixando cair o livro e sorrindo como um maníaco, - Isso significa que eu vou ser o último a morrer!

Os outros anuíram.

- Parece que sim.

- Não posso dizer que isso me espante. Sempre fui o mais inteligente dos quatro, - Remus apenas riu quando três almofadas lhe acertaram, e nem se tentou desviar, - Bem, digam lá, como é que eu vou morrer? – perguntou curiosamente, olhando com a sobrancelha levantada para os amigos.

- Idade. – Sirius respondeu facilmente.

- Intoxicação alimentar. – Peter afirmou.

- Alguma causa nobre. – James disse.

Remus abanou a cabeça. – Então vou morrer três vezes?

Os outros fizeram gestos de impaciência.

- Já sei… podíamos apostar na maneira como morres! – Sirius sugeriu, com um olhar algo maníaco, - Depois tinha que nomear o que ganhasse padrinho do teu filho!

Os outros três olharam para ele confusos.

- Padfoot… nós vamos estar mortos. – James disse.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, - Pois… tinha-me esquecido desse pormenor.

Ficaram calados por uns instantes, mas logo Sirius falava outra vez.

- Já sei! Em vez de nos nomeares a nós, nomeias os nossos filhos! – ele disse, sorrindo, - Não ia ser engraçado? O meu filho ser o padrinho do filho do Moony?

Remus e James fizeram sons de exasperação.

- Pads, isso também não é possível.

Sirius olhou para eles confuso antes de abrir a boca num "oh" de compreensão e anuir para ele mesmo.

Peter, no entanto, olhou entre os três, confuso.

- Porque é que é impossível? Não percebi!

Remus, James e Sirius olharam para ele por momentos antes de começarem a rir, enquanto James despenteava o cabelo de Peter afectuosamente, e a conversa se perdia nas suas risadas de adolescentes.

Cinco anos depois, James Potter foi morto na sua casa em Godric's Hollow por Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado, enquanto tentava proteger a sua mulher, Lily Potter, e o seu filho, Harry Potter, dele.

Catorze anos depois da morte do James, Sirius Black foi morto pela sua prima Bellatrix Lestrange no Ministério da Magia. Ele caiu através do véu.

Dois anos depois da morte do Sirius, Peter Pettigrew matou-se na mansão Malfoy, morto pela sua mão de prata, finalmente mostrando a culpa que sentia pela morte dos seus amigos.

Nesse mesmo ano, Remus Lupin foi morto durante a última batalha contra o Lord Voldemort, lutando pela sua própria causa nobre e pelos seus amigos perdidos há muito.

Contudo, por alguma razão estranha, no meio de tudo, Harry Potter – filho de James e afilhado de Sirius – foi nomeado por Remus padrinho do seu filho, Ted Lupin.

E algures, bem longe, James soube imediatamente que tinha ganho a aposta.


End file.
